


Black Shadow

by SofiaHolmes



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, ooc, 中文, 血腥描写
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiaHolmes/pseuds/SofiaHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The famous case in White Chapel drew Sherlock Holmes' attention. And the truth was not what Holmes and Watson expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Shadow

（一）  
1888年8月10号的伦敦还是老样子，天气变化无常，这个下午又是阴雨连绵的,华生打桥牌又输了，正在各种各样的的报纸中排解郁闷之情，福尔摩斯又因为没案子而萎靡不振，郁郁寡欢。贝克街221B被一阵尴尬的寂静笼罩着。

华生时不时从报纸侧面瞟一眼福尔摩斯。这种不愉快的寂静经常使他感觉他是这个屋子里唯一的活人。在又一次确定福尔摩斯呼吸功能正常，且没有注射可卡因的情况下，他再一次将注意力转回了手中极其无聊的报纸。那上什么稍有意思的新闻都没有，充斥其中的尽是什么政府调税方案，白教堂地区8月7号一起谋杀案的跟踪报道（此记者甚至怀疑这与白教堂地区的邪教有关），当然，还有每期第三版勃艮男爵和五个妓女的花边新闻——华生都不屑一看。华生长叹一口气，准备再次确定对面那个阴沉的男人的呼吸功能，但在听到房间里另一个突然出现声音后，又被吓得倒吸了一口气。

“我还活着，华生。”福尔摩斯依旧低着头说道。“上帝啊，你可真是要吓死我了，福尔摩斯！可是，你是怎么知道的？”华生以为这个问题可以提起福尔摩斯的兴趣，可相反的，他得到的只是福尔摩斯那不耐烦甚至暴躁的回答：“哦，华生，这不是显而易见吗！你一差不多以每三分钟一次的频率向我投来一种医生监护垂死病人的眼光，而且我实在想不出你手中这份十分无聊且早已被你看了许多遍的报纸除了粗略的掩盖你的目光还有什么其他作用！”随即，福尔摩斯又陷入了同样的沉默中，唯一不同的是他的胸膛伴着压抑的喘气声在起伏。

几分钟后，福尔摩斯突然痛苦的呻吟起来：“啊！现在伦敦的罪犯真是一点创造力都没有！给我最奇怪的案子，给我最复杂的谜题！只有这时我的大脑才能得到放松！得到愉悦！除此之外，只有……”“这绝对不行！”见福尔摩斯要将话题转到可卡因或者吗啡上，华生迅速的打断了他，“除此之外，还有其他事可做啊！你可以，嗯，再回到勃艮男爵的医院做实验啊。”福尔摩斯痛苦的摇了摇头道：“自从一年前杰克 勃艮发现我在他的医院的太平间鞭尸后，再也不欢迎我了。你第一次见到我时，我是偷偷跑进去做实验的，不过很不幸，他又发现了，从此医院门口多了两位警官。正如我曾告诉过你的，华生，我有时会精力充沛，但有时——比如现在——会变得相当懒惰。习惯我这样吧，我的朋友！”寂静再次回归。

（二）  
“福尔摩斯！看到这个你一定会感到高兴的！”刚从外面回来的华生将一份早报放在福尔摩斯面前，并用手指着第一版，说到：“看看这个！”福尔摩斯懒洋洋的扫了一遍，用波澜不惊的语气说道：“只不过是白教堂地区的谋杀案罢了。我想你之所以认为我会感兴趣是因为白教堂地区极少发生命案吧，而且这个报道显然夸大了事实，我真没想到你还会对这个感兴趣。”虽然有些失望，但华生接着说道：“可是几天前在白教堂地区也有一起命案！”说着，华生翻到了8月7号那天的报纸，又将其放在福尔摩斯面前，“你看，第一个死者，玛莎•坦布兰，而今天，8月31号的是第二个，玛丽•安•尼古拉斯！这是连环谋杀案啊！”“我亲爱的华生，这两起的作案手法都不同，根据这种罪犯的心理，这是不可能的。”福尔摩斯苦笑地说到，“而且，我想莱斯特雷德探长以他的智商一定能胜任起这桩案子。”

说罢，福尔摩斯点燃了他的楠木烟斗——他每次与人辩论成功后都会用这个烟斗吸烟——留下华生一个人站在这里独自懊恼。

8天之后，安妮•查普曼——以福尔摩斯的话来说，真正的第二名受害者——在白教堂地区被谋杀。虽然苏格兰场加大了搜查力度，但还是未能破案。在社会舆论之下，莱斯特雷德郁闷的向福尔摩斯求助，而后者欣然接受了这个挑战。

华生很开心的将依旧郁闷的莱斯特雷德探长送出贝克街221B门外。门内，则传来福尔摩斯愉快的声音：“这个游戏，华生，已经开始了！”

（三）  
“调查记录  
时间：9月8日  
案发地点：汉伯宁街  
死者姓名：安妮•查普曼  
职业：妓女  
详情：9月8日凌晨五点四十五分，一位居住在汉伯宁街29号的老车夫于其廉价出租公寓的后方篱笆里发现一具女尸，死者是47岁的妓女安妮•查普曼。她被割开喉咙，并惨遭剖腹，肠子被甩到她的右肩上，部分内脏和腹部的肉被凶手割走。其颈部有明显的勒痕，据说死前曾呼救，但未引起注意。这是凶手第一次在住宅附近犯案。”

“调查记录  
时间：10月1号  
案发地点：主教广场及其附近居民区  
死者姓名：伊丽莎白•史泰德；凯萨琳•艾道斯  
职业：妓女  
详情：9月30日凌晨一点，一名马车夫于住家附近发现伊丽莎白•史泰德的尸体。这位44岁的瑞典裔妓女虽被割喉，但未遭剖腹，死于左颈部动脉失血过多。犯罪手法不同。凌晨一点四十五分左右，46岁的妓女凯萨琳•艾道斯被发现横尸在主教广场上。除了同样被割喉剖腹，肠子甩到右胸外，她还被夺去部分肝脏和肾脏。由于巡逻的员警声称一点半时这里并无异状，因而研判死者是在一点半至一点四十五分之间被杀害，并被剖开腹部。凌晨三点，一位搜寻可疑嫌犯的警员在高斯顿街附近发现件沾满血的衣物，经过鉴定是凯萨琳•艾道斯身穿围裙的一部分。而在衣物掉落的附近高墙上，发现疑似凶手用粉笔写下的一行文字：“犹太人不是甘于被怨恨的人！”因害怕激起反犹太主义者的愤怒，莱斯特雷德探长下令将其擦除。”

10月1日晚，房间内再次凌乱了。福尔摩斯专心致志的研究着警方与白教堂地区一些人的谈话记录以及两封疑似来自的凶手信件——“亲爱的老板”信和“调皮的杰克”信。虽然警方宣布这两封信是出自一记者之手，但所有明眼人以及知内幕者都清楚，这只不过是警方在社会各界的批评及舆论之下的一个拙劣的谎言。福尔摩斯不禁想起了那两天他在犯罪现场发现的蛛丝马迹，他轻蔑的笑了一声，苏格兰场的那帮笨蛋，他们只是在看，而不是在观察。

“华生，你也和我去了现场。你有什么看法？”福尔摩斯注意到华生对他的笑声感到诧异，便问道。华生显然对这个问题措手不及，考虑了一会，他才说道：“这些受害人死的都很惨，那么这个凶手很有可能是带着怒气的，或者说，复仇……？”“很好，华生，还是老样子，把重点全部错过了。”无视华生失望的表情，福尔摩斯继续推理，“受害者基本都惨遭剖腹，也被夺去了一部分器官。从凶手手法之利落，刀口之整齐与方向可以推断出此人是一名外科医生或是精通外科医术，行凶时用的是手术刀，而且是一个左撇子。但他不可能是屠夫，因为从他能很准确的找出肝脏的位置可以看出他很熟悉人体结构，而屠夫是做不到的。”

一秒钟后华生问道：“那么有没有可能这个凶手是个十分熟悉人体结构的屠夫呢？”福尔摩斯轻快的眨了眨眼睛：“好问题，华生，如果你没问的话我会更加失望。我的答案是，不。一个屠夫是绝对不会做到和外科医生一样精细的切口。至于你的复仇理论，我是不会妄下结论的。”

这时，哈德森太太走了进来，看到满屋狼藉她痛苦的嘟囔着：“这是给你的，福尔摩斯先生！”随后将一小片纸放在桌上，转身离去，口中还在不停抱怨着什么。福尔摩斯伸手够到纸片，匆匆扫了一遍，便给了华生。信很短，只有几行字：

“福尔摩斯先生，你可以找白教堂的吸血鬼问问，她看到了不该看的。  
玛丽•珍•凯莉需要保护，她会是下一个。  
我向您保证这纸条上所说的一切是真的。求您相信这一切！  
附注：带上这张纸，您不会后悔的！”

（四）  
白教堂地区是犯罪的温床。这里充斥着偷窃，欺诈，暴力，毒品，仿佛一切罪恶都可以在这里找到归宿，但是，除了谋杀。在这片肮脏的土地上，谋杀案却出奇的少，好像在这里的每一个人都有着同样的底线。但这底线，在1888年8月7号凌晨被悄悄的打破了。

“福尔摩斯，‘白教堂的吸血鬼’是谁？”华生虽然不愿打扰看似处于思考中的福尔摩斯，但经不住好奇，他还是问了。但福尔摩斯好像并不在意，回答了华生的问题：“在白教堂，除了罪恶，邪教也栖身于此——还记得那篇白教堂地区8月7号谋杀案的跟踪报道吗？而在众多邪教中，有一个很冷僻的一支，那些信徒信奉吸血鬼，崇拜德拉库拉，讽刺的是，他们却住在白教堂地区惟一的一个教堂的阁楼里。”

“可是，即使很冷僻，也不会只有一个人，那你怎么知道要找谁？”

“我亲爱的华生，仔细的思考一下，德拉库拉凭借着自己的财富，优雅，气质，吸引女性作为食物。信这个教的人肯定会有一个奇妙且可笑的通性……”

“而纸条中所写的是“她”！”

“说得很对，华生，这个教派只有一名女教徒！”

……

此时此刻，福尔摩斯与华生站在教堂阁楼上，面对一个有着深深黑眼圈的女人的质问：“证明你自己，让我相信你们！我不会对不可信者说出第二句话！”沉默，就像一只腼腆的小动物，静静的爬到三人之间。终于，福尔摩斯决定杀死它。他从衣兜中掏出了昨晚的那张纸片，交给了那个女人。几秒钟后，那信徒以极其颤抖的声音说出了一切。那个晚上，她坐在窗前冥想，突然看到一个女人跑到主教广场，结果身后的人将她杀死了。当时月光洒在那人脸上，在齐肩长发下，那是一张奇丑无比，面目可憎的脸。随后，那人便跑了。

沉默了一会，福尔摩斯说道：“感谢你说的一切。最后一个问题，玛丽• 珍•凯莉和那四个受害者有什么关系，或者是共同点吗？”

“哦，福尔摩斯先生，难道您不看报吗？玛丽和那四个人基本可以算得上是勃艮男爵的妻子了！”

（五）  
虽然福尔摩斯通知了苏格兰场，但鉴于基本玛丽•珍•凯莉谋杀案是在10月15日“来自地狱”信后一个月发生的，保护工作还是有纰漏。玛丽•珍•凯莉保护任务以失败告终。然而，对于福尔摩斯而言，这一切还没有结束。

就在11月9日晚上 ——也就是玛丽•珍•凯莉遇害的那天的晚上——福尔摩斯和华生来到了勃艮男爵家。当见到门上有暴力入侵的痕迹后，福尔摩斯眉头紧锁。华生知道，这意味着可能晚了一步。他们小心点进入，将枪上了膛，唯一的指引便是长廊尽头的一丝光亮及从光亮处传来的若有若无的声音。他们慢慢的接近了半掩着的门，一切都明了了。

勃艮男爵被绑在椅子上，他身边是一些大型的实验器材，看起来可以发出上万伏的电压。而他面前有一个长发及肩的人，正对他说着什么，从嗓音中可以听出是个男子：“……我要你赎罪杰克。还记得我对你说过什么吗？你真的记得么？我做到了。你那么爱她们，也一定想要体验她们所体验的吧！”说罢，那人举起了左手，幽暗的光亮下，手术刀依旧反射出冷酷的光。福尔摩斯一下撞开们，手中的枪坚决的对着那个人，声音坚定：“住手，恶魔！”那人猛地转过头，即使再这样的灯光下，那张毁容的脸看起来也相当恐怖——皮肤上布满了龟裂的伤口，一双突出的眼睛里，尽是野性与残忍。他愤怒的咆哮了一声，撞碎玻璃跑了出去，福尔摩斯与华生紧随其后。他们在树林之间穿梭着，一如射入毁容之人腿部的子弹。终于，那人倒在了地上。华生用枪对着他的头部，而福尔摩斯带着一种威严的，甚至有着赋予生死之权的口吻说道：“你应该知道你现在的处境……”还没说完，那人却打断了他，喘息的说：“我当然知道，该死的人类，你也一定想问我为什么要这么干。我很惊奇在我给你的这么多线索你依旧没有怀疑杰克！怪异！撒旦才代表我目前的处境，虚伪的人类！颤抖吧，我在你们的眼中看到了恐惧之光！如果你想知道剩下的一切，去问问我的创造者，那该死的杰克•勃艮吧！”说罢，华生还没来得急阻止，那怪人已经一头撞在了身旁的树上，当场毙命。

（六）  
勃艮男爵揉着手腕，面无表情的看着眼前的两个人。“他死了？”男爵问道。“如果你是指那个怪物，那么，是的，他死了。而我想，你欠我和华生一个解释。”福尔摩斯依旧面无表情地说到，仿佛他只是在说一件小事，而不是一个震惊英国的连环谋杀案。男爵开始谈条件：“告诉我，在孟德尔——你口中的怪物——给你留下的那么多线索中，你为什么没有怀疑我？你告诉我你的秘密，我就告诉你我的。”在福尔摩斯确定了华生安全防范措施做得足够严密后，他妥协了：

“一年前，我在你的医院中第一次见到你。我只需要看一眼就知道你是一个右撇子。而那怪物——你竟然拿发现了基因分离定律及基因自由组合定律的生物学家给它命名，你真让我恶心——在作案时表现出的则是左撇子。其次，如果你在杀人时，你会忘记拿走受害人手中绣有你的名字缩写的布料吗？同理，你不会以自己的真名来挑衅当局。再加上吸血鬼的话，这不是很明显吗？就仿佛我看到这一切发生似的。也是通过吸血鬼的话，我确定那怪物肯定不会放过你，于是我尽快赶过来了。看起来我来的时间刚刚好。该你了，男爵。”

男爵苦笑一下，面露悲伤之色，开始讲起了他的故事：

“这是一个令我很伤心的故事，所以我会讲得很简略，但我保证我不会错过任何重点。

我是一名科学家，生物学家，化学家，主刀医生，同时也是一个科幻小说迷。我被玛丽 雪莱的《弗兰肯斯坦》深深吸引。我没有家人，因孤独创造了孟德尔。知道我为什么禁止你来我的医院吗？因为我在用那些尸体创造孟德尔。我有一点犹太血统，并引以为傲，所以基本上用犹太人的尸体中最好的部分拼凑了孟德尔的身体。我用这个房间里的装置给予了他生命——很简单，几万伏的电，且不像弗兰肯斯坦，孟德尔没有毁容。我教他外科医术，灵巧的双手使他进步很快他成为了我的助手。

然而孟德尔却因疏忽泄露了他是由尸体造出来的秘密，一个护士知道了，就是玛莎•坦布兰。她要挟我。于是我只好杀了她，并痛下决心，准备毁了孟德尔。但在毁灭孟德尔时出现意外，他逃走了，但却因此毁容。后来为孟德尔又来找我，求我为他制造配偶。我谨记弗兰肯斯坦的失败，同意给他做。然而在最后一步通电时因心力交瘁而失败。他不愿听我解释，孟德尔十分愤怒，认为我是故意的，于是发誓要毁掉我所有珍视的人——笑吧，但是那五个人是我的一切！。我想要保护五个人，但我很胆怯。认出信上笔迹后我十分恐惧，但怕名誉扫地而没有找苏格兰场。于是以信的方式给你帮助。至于墙上的那句话，孟德尔经常自称犹太人，他认为自己不应该因我受威胁而偿命，所以写‘犹太人不是甘于被怨恨的人！’我知道，这一切都完了。我找不到任何理由活下去了。”突然间，他以闪电般的速度将手指放到机器中，瞬间，几万伏的高压电在房间中炸裂开，将福尔摩斯与花生冲倒在地。他们昏迷前最后的感觉，只有眩目的光和烧焦的气味。

每当福尔摩斯与华生感受着有科学带来的便利时，却又同时后怕着。科学！宛如上帝与撒旦共同创造的礼物，既有伟大仁慈和美丽的一面，同时，也有着冷酷疯狂和痛苦的一面。

而在未来，科学，又会给人类带来什么呢？

 

THE END


End file.
